Satsuki Kiryuin
Satsuki Kiryuin is a character from the anime, Kill La Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aruka Schild vs Satsuki Kiryuin * Asgore Dreemurr vs Satsuki Kiryuin (Abandoned) * Byakuya VS Satsuki (Abandoned) * Darth Vader vs Satsuki Kiryuin * Satsuki Kiryuin vs Death the Kid * Esdeath vs. Satsuki Kiryūin * Satsuki Kiryuin VS Jin Kisaragi (Abandoned) * Miyako Hotsuin vs Satsuki Kiryuin * Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Raiden * Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Roronoa Zoro * Sasuke VS Satsuki (Abandoned) * Satsuki Kiryuin vs Sesshōmaru * Silver Samurai vs Satsuki Kiryuin * Venom vs Satsuki * Vergil VS Satsuki Kiryuin (Keranigma) * Satsuki vs. War Machine Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: Possible Opponents * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Eleanor Hume (Tales) * Gladion * Iron Man (Marvel) * Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) * Lillie * Lusamine * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona) History Satsuki was the first born child of Soichiro and Ragyo Kiryuin, the latter using her during test subject when she was a toddler in a failed attempt to hybridize humans and Life Fibers. Before Soichiro faked his death, he told the 5-year old girl the extent of her mother's genocidal plans and the death of her younger sister. Soon after, inheriting her father's will to stop Ragyo, Satsuki began to amass followers: including her friend from kindergarten, a highly devoted enforcer, a skilled hacker, and a deliquent with potential. With her Elite Four, Satsuki begins the final steps of her mission as student council of Honnouji Academy where she conditioned her personal army. But the first of many complications to Satsuki's plans come in the form of the girl who is later revealed to be the assumed dead sister: Ryūko Matoi. Death Battle Info As a human, Satsuki possesses almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Likewise, Satsuki is highly intelligent and demonstrates a strong sense of patience and willpower. Her weapon of choice is Secret Sword Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana that can severe Life Fibers. After Bakuzan's blade was shattered in two by Ragyo, the shards were reforged into the tachi Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Koryu shortsword. This give Satsuki an added edge as she can now damage Life Fibers while negating their regenerative powers. 'Feats and Strengths' * Gained loyal friends and followers through her charisma. * While attending middle school, she easily defeated Gamagori and later 500 deliquents. * Only known human to use a Kamui and survive. * Led a nation-wide conquest of dominate every high school in Japan, turning the entire city of Osaka into a demilitarized zone. 'Flaws and Weaknesses' * Underestimated both Ryuko and Raigyo. * Though her reasons were pure, Satsuki's flawed methods made her appear to be a villain before her true agenda was revealed. Gallery Satsuki_kiryuin_by_zerosilver100-d6vq9zv.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kill la Kill Combatants Category:Magical Girls Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Sword Wielders Category:Siblings Category:Studio TRIGGER characters Category:Teenagers